


belonging, beloved, believe

by countess7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countess7/pseuds/countess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<strike>so what’s this grand plan you had for bustin’ us out?</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	belonging, beloved, believe

**Author's Note:**

> for shamelessusfemslash week  
> day 3: canon re-write
> 
> summary from shameless 2x12

She doesn’t ask about Frank’s grand plan, refuses to leave the hospital. Debbie cries, and Monica tries to make her understand what she means when she says she’s where she needs to be right now, so that she can come home, stay for good.

“I used to think you were better off without me, but. Maybe that’s wrong. So. I’m staying here for you. I’m choosing you. I’m going to get better. And we’ll be a family, again. You, your brothers, your sister. I’m doing this for all of you. For me. All of us. So we can be together.”


End file.
